Only Polite to Knock
by Chou ni Natte
Summary: Italy’s late, so Germany drops by to see what’s keeping him. *GerIta*


**Title:** Only Polite to Knock

**Fandom: **Axis Powers Hetalia

**Pairing: **Germany x N. Italy

**Rating:** M

**Warning:** Ahoge loving? Oh, and PWP

**Summary: **Italy's late, so Germany drops by to see what's keeping him.

**Disclaimer:** I don't claim to own Axis Powers Hetalia – I write for fun, not profit.

**Thanks to: **My dear friend BakaChan003 for being the first to read this and being a motivation. =)

* * *

"Italy?" A voice called from the doorway of the house. After a moment, a man stepped through - Germany.

He looked around, but saw no trace of the Italian in the vicinity.

Sighing, he started walking through the house, calling out for the other man at intervals.

He was approaching the bedroom when he finally heard a responding call - what sounded like his name.

He stepped into the room.

He stared. And stared some more. But no matter how much he stared, his mind couldn't comprehend what he was seeing.

Then Italy's legs parted and Germany couldn't _not_ understand what was going on.

"Ahn…Do…itsu…"

Italy was too wrapped up in what he was doing to realize that the object of his fantasy was right there, watching.

Germany's face was bright red, and something low in his stomach was stirring at the erotic sight of Italy's hands working up and down the length of his cock.

Germany briefly thought about leaving. Using his strong self-control, he'd even managed a step back - right into the doorway.

It let out a protesting creak, and Italy's head shot up. His eyes grew wide and his face grew even more flushed.

"D-doitsu?!"

Germany opened his mouth to say...something. To apologize maybe, but nothing but a vague sound came out of his mouth.

Instead, he started to turn away, to leave before he made a further mess of it by staring some more, or worse, stepping towards that tempting figure on the bed.

He was halfway out the doorway when a hand gripped his sleeve tightly. Before Germany could respond, a body was pressed into his back while hands gripped his shirt.

"I-Italy?"

There was no response. They stood that way for a few moments, until Germany, feeling bad for having startled the other man so much, gently maneuvered himself around so that they were facing each other.

Germany gently cradled Italy, resting a hand on the back of his head. He stroked the soft hair until Italy seemed to calm down.

Germany was just thinking that it was time to make his apology and leave, when Italy did something completely unexpected.

They'd already been close in their embrace even though Italy was clad in only a shirt (Germany was mostly used to it by now), Italy moved even closer into him. And that's when Germany felt a hardness pressing into his leg. He froze.

Italy made a small noise into Germany's chest that sent a spark of heat racing down his spine, and then Italy ground his cock into Germany's leg.

"Italy?" Germany gasped.

Italy lifted his head up just enough to peer up at Germany. His face was red, and his pupils were dark holes. Germany could almost feel the heat of that gaze in his soul.

"C-can I? Just this once, I p-promise!"

Germany was surprised at Italy's pleading. The other man seemed so desperate…and Germany could never deny Italy anything.

He backed up into the doorframe again. Italy made a distressed sound, thinking that Germany was pulling away from him - but Germany dissuaded the notion by pulling Italy against him.

Then he slipped his leg between Italy's thighs and pressed up into his hard cock.

Italy gasped and responded by grinding down onto it. They started a steady pace that way, and for several minutes the room was filled with the sounds of heavy breathing and moaning.

Germany utilized all of his self-control not to just throw the Italian down and have his way with him.

This was for Italy. If this would be there only time, Germany wanted it to be good for him.

With a bare hand, Germany reached up and fondled Italy's ahoge. It set off an immediate reaction - Italy came with a gasp, spilling his seed on the both of them. It seeped through Germany's pants.

Germany caressed Italy's hair through the aftershocks, until finally he looked up.

He opened his mouth to ask if Italy was okay. Italy responded by kneeling down and nuzzling Germany's cock.

Germany jerked against the frame in surprise and arousal. When Italy started pulling down his pants, his mouth dried up and he swallowed thickly.

"Y-you don't have to-"

By then, Italy had made short work of his pants and underwear and was staring at Germany's revealed cock, which was already leaking. He'd almost came just from getting Italy off.

Germany's face turned red at the curious staring, remembering Italy's last reaction to seeing his vital regions.

Then Italy looked up at him with that smile.

"I want to."

He darted his tongue out to flick at the head of Germany's cock, and he had to grip the doorway because his legs turned into jelly.

Then Italy started licking in earnest. It was all Germany could do not to grab Italy's head and use his mouth.

As if reading his thoughts, Italy took his cock in his mouth. Seconds from coming, Italy looked up and met his gaze. Something profound seemed to pass between them in that moment.

Germany didn't have time to warn Italy, so the other man was only able to swallow some of the come. Red-faced, Germany immediately bent down, took Italy's face in his hands and licked off thee excess. When he pulled back, Italy's face was as red as a tomato.

"Sorry…" he started, but then Italy was kissing him.

Germany had completely forgotten what he'd come there for…

"Italy-kun? …Germany-san?" A voice called out from the front of the house.


End file.
